Strength
by SPARKELS77
Summary: Leyla will do anything to get Tyler to notice her. He was her person and she was his. He was a werewolf with no one to turn to and she was a vampire trying to make sure her friend survived the full moon. Short Story... ***Requested by FeralG3***
1. Prologue

They say when it rains it pours.

I truly believed that.

The night I turned I thought I lost everything. I thought I could be some animal who couldn't be controlled but I had an advantage. I had someone. Tyler.

We had been best friends since we were born, we were raised on the same block, we were family. But nobody tells you what happens when you fall in love with your best friend. When you watch him move through the girls I your school quicker than you even realised. He threw them away like they were nothing and I hated it. But I always had something those girls didn't, he always came back to me eventually.

He was my person.

And I was his.


	2. Chapter 1

"Leyla, come on ,Ley. Open your eyes!" I groan loudly before turning onto my back.

"What?!" I half shouted. I sat up before looking at the laptop on my desk. A very scared Tyler, my heart immediately stopped. It was serious.

"I need you." He looks down. "Please, Ley. I need you."

"I'll be five minutes." I stood quickly before pulling on my jeans and running to the town house.

"Leyla!"

"Ty!" I hug him tightly before pulling away and wiping his tears away. "What happened sweetie?"

"I killed her."

"Who?" I ask.

"Sarah. I killed her. I... She fell down the stairs when we were messing around." Tyler explains before hugging me tighter.

I ignore the pain that strikes my chest. "Oh sweetie, its not your fault. She fell."

"You don't understand."

"Then help me!"

"Werewolf!" I stare at him disbelievingly. "Ill be a werewolf!"

"How so that even...?"

"Sick joke apparently. Its why Uncle Mason came back. Runs in the family, you kill and then you turn."

"But you didn't kill her." I reason.

"Nature doesn't see I that way."

"Fuck nature! I should've died when John lit up the apothecary but I didn't. I mean I did but... you know what I mean."

He chuckles loudly. "This will ruin my life."

"No."

"I should never have bought Sarah here. I couldn't decide between her and Sophie so I bought them both back."

"Classic Aquarius." I snorted.

"I am a monster." He pauses. "Ill be a monster just like you."

"We'll be monsters together?"

"Always."

"I thought child birth was gruesome." I say whilst looking at the laptop in disgust. "This takes the cake for that."

I was trying to diffuse the tension in the room, I didn't want to be as scared as I was and I didn't want him to be scared either.

We were currently watching a video of Mason turn and let me tell you, it was vile. You could hear every bone crunch and break as his human body adjusted to become the wolf. To start with he was chained and it looked barbaric. I thought he had gone overboard with the chains but the more we watched the more we learnt that he hadn't gone far enough. He couldn't be stopped, the chains did nothing, they looked like string on the video and he easily ripped them off the walls or snapped them in two. Tyler was unstoppable and I was scared that Tyler would be the same.

Tyler was growing nervous I could sense it. Rolls of sweat leaked out of his body and stained his shirt, I grabbed his hand at one point and refused to let go, I did squeeze it in an effort to relieve his worry. It didn't work.

"How am I going to...?" He couldn't even finish his sentence he was that distressed.

"You can and you will." I say reassuringly. "You are strong Tyler, Mason is strong and you will do this. I will be with you every step of the way."

"Didn't you hear what Caroline said? I could kill you. One bite and its bye-bye Leyla." Tyler spits as he pushes my hand away and stands up, he walk over to the window and runs a hand over his face.

"I don't care. You wont bite me Tyler."

"I wont be myself." He argues.

"You will be Tyler. We can do this."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Come on, Aquarius. We both know how this ends, we fight, we argue. You say yes and I say no, but I always win." I shrug at him. "So you can let me help and know how I plan on helping or I secretly help and put myself in more danger."

"You're so annoying."

"But you can resist me either way." I smile and shrug. "Phone Mason. You will need all the information you can get." I toss his phone at him.


	3. Chapter 2

Today was the day of the full moon and whilst I was risking my life I knew it was worth it.

"Call him again." I say to Tyler as we sit in his father's office. We were re-watching the video of Mason's transformation while he's preparing everything for the full moon. He takes his phone and calls Mason, but gets no answer. He shakes his head at me. He leaves a message.

"Mason, it's Tyler again. Look, your cell's voice mail is full. I need to talk to you. It's a full moon tomorrow and...I found your recording and I'm freaking out over here. So, just call me back, please." Tyler pleads into the phone.

"Still no answer?" He shakes his head. "Guess its just you and me."

"No."

"No?"

"I dot want you to be there. I could kill you."

"But you wont."

"You're not coming."

"Classic Aquarius." I hummed loudly.

Tyler raises his eyebrows at me. "Is that your answer to everything."

"Simply stating that you been stubborn is natural. It written in the stars."

"Or moon?" I laugh at him while wrapping my arms around his neck.

While these last few weeks had been a lost for him to adjust to, our relationship had grown. I spent every moment with him, sleeping and waking with him an I loved it. We weren't dating and we hadn't kissed but I felt a lot happier with him and he wasn't seeing any other girls so I thought that was a good sign.

"Come on, lets get food." I pull at his hand and drag him t the door.

"Heading out?" Carol asks as were about to leave.

"Yeah...lunch at the Grill, I've got practice and I'll probably go out after. I'll be late."

Someone knocks on the door. Tyler opens it. It's the woman who was in Mason's apartment. "Hi."

Tyler stares blankly at her for a moment. "Hi."

The woman brushes a strand of hair behind her ear. "Sorry. Rude. You have no idea who I am. I'm Jules, a friend of Mason's from Florida. You must be Tyler."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." He holds his hand out. "This is my friend, Leyla, and my mom Carol." He gestured to us and we both smiled politely at the woman who stood awkwardly in the doorway.

Jules shakes it before looking down. "So, I know it's weird for me to just stop by but I'm trying to track down Mason."

"Mason's back in Florida. He has been for a while now." Carol responds.

"See...that's the thing...he's not." Jules says before looking between Tyler and I.

I park my car on the edge of the woods, as close to the cave as I can. Tyler gets out and opens the trunk to get his stuff.

"Maybe he just stopped to go surf somewhere. You know Mason." I say.

"Maybe. This girl just seemed to think he would have called."

"I'm sure he's okay." It was hard to say, I didn't believe me but I knew he had more n his mind right now.

"Yeah, anyway...let's do this." he holds his hand out to me and leads me to the cave.

The amount of times I had imagined this, but under a different scenario.

Tyler is preparing the chains as soon as we step into the cave. He was nervous.

"Tell me you brought the instruction manual." Whilst holding back a smile at the complicated chains in his hands.

"Tell me you brought the wolfsbane." I nodded and gave him the wolfsbane. When he touches it, his skin burns, and he yelps and draws in his breath. "I have a water bottle in my bag, we can mix it in there." I take it off of him and mix the wolfsbane in the water. "The guy at the hardware store said this set-up could hold up to 5,000 pounds."

"Is that more than a werewolf can pull?" I ask.

"Is that more than a vamp can pull?" He retorts.

"Fair enough."

He takes off his shirt and turns away. Very racy thoughts begin to runt though my mind.

"Take a picture."

"Hmm?" I paused. "Maybe I will." Causing him to chuckle and me to blush.

A bright full moon can be seen in the sky. Tyler is shirtless, and he has chains wrapped around each wrist and ankle, as well as a chain looped around his neck, all attached to the walls of the underground cave.

"What time is it?" Tyler gasps.

"Almost eight. What time does the moon crest or whatever?" I ask.

Tyler gasps as pain rushes through him. "Not for a while. Mason's journal said the first transformation can happen before the moon hits its apex."

"Does it say how long you'll actually Wolf out?"

Tyler shrugs. "A few hours. Maybe more, maybe less." He tries to sit down next to me but he can't because of the chains. He takes the bottle with the wolfsbane. "Mason said it'll diminish my strength so I can't break free." He starts to drink. He drinks a few swallows, but he begins to choke and then starts to gag, vomiting on the ground. He falls to his knees as he coughs. I get closer to him and touches his back.

Tyler is in writhing in pain. He tries to removes the chain, but I was there, trying to comfort him. "I'm burning up. It burns!"

"I know. Just breathe through this, okay?"

Tyler shakes. "I'm trying. You should go. You should leave." I shake my head in response. He screams. His bones are breaking. He cries. "It hurts. It hurts." Tyler is on the floor. I was next to him.

I kiss his shoulder. "I want to help but I don't know what to do."

"There's nothing you can do." He gets up. His bones and his spine are breaking. He screams again. "Get out!" Tyler's limbs spasm, and more bones break. He screams in pain and I continue trying to soothe him. "Leave!"

"No Aquarius."

Suddenly he screams. His bones continue breaking. His eyes are yellow and his fangs are out. He gets up and looks everywhere around him. I get up and close the gate. Tyler rushes over, removing one of his chains. Tears pour down my face. I knows the door won't hold so I prop a wooden plank against it and vamp-runs into the woods, still crying.

When I go back the next morning. Tyler is lying in the centre, naked and broken. "Tyler?"

"Leyla?"

"Tyler." I rush over to him and put a jacket over his shoulders. "You're okay. You made it. You didn't get out. You're okay."

He's crying. "No, I'm not."

I embraces him. "You are now." I kiss his lips softly. "You're alright Aquarius."


	4. Chapter 3

"You alright?"

"Yeah, thanks Leyla." Tyler lips are pulled tightly to the sides. I don't believe him but I wasn't going to argue with him right now.

"So, wolf boy or Aquarius?" I say in an attempt to lighten the mood.

"What?"

"Wolf boy or Aquarius?" I repeat."Which should I call you?"

"Alright, hilarious. What about that kiss you planted on me?"

I blush heavily. I had hoped he wouldn't remember. "No ide-"

Tyler smirks at me, challenge shimmering in his eyes. "You seemed pretty sure when you planted a big one on me."

"You were in a lot of pain, I think you were confused." I say, I could hear the lie in my voice and I knew he would pick it up.

He adds the raised eyebrow to the cheeky smirk. "You saying I dream of you kissing me?"

"What? No? I mean..." I paused. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to. It was wrong of me to... Take advantage of you like that. I am really sorry Tyler. Its just, when I saw you, I was so worried and the relief was unbelievable." I ramble.

"Ley, Ley, Ley." He pulls me closer to him, he was sat on the bed and I was stood between his legs. I was avoiding looking at him, I was staring right above his head in an attempt not to see his eyes. "Ley, I'm not angry."

"You're not?" I was shocked, I knew Tyler and I knew he didn't like being treated like his opinion didn't matter. When I kissed him, I don't think about him.

"No, well I am but not at you." I give him a confused look. "I should have done it under that tree by the lake when we were fourteen. I chickened out and I have regretted it every day."

"Do you have anything to do with Connor avoiding me?" I asked.

"I couldn't let you date anyone that wasn't me." Tyler admitted, I couldn't work out if it was to me or himself.

I chuckle and shake my head. "Oh, Aquarius, You just assume I would jump right into dating you?"

"I mean... What? I, er, only if you want to. I mean I don't want you to feel like I am forcing you into anything." It was his turn to ramble and he was adorable.

"I wanted to kiss you back then too." I admitted. "You never did and you certainly never spoke about it so I just assumed you were over it. I didn't want to lose you so I assumed that being your friend was better than nothing."

"You watched me date all those girls, I cant imagine how that must have felt. Connor was bad enough and I scared him away within a week."

"Slutty Sophie was the worst, you basically had sex in front of me. It was gross." I tutted. "You almost dated Caroline for a moment. I don't think I would have spoken to you."

"So what do we do?"

"Well we are on a bed so we could... You know." He gestures to the bed and I laugh. I patted his shoulders before pushing him away slightly.

"Easy there wolf boy, you might be a dog but lets not act like one." He groans. "Anyway, your mom is downstairs, she could literally walk in on us at any point."

"There's a lock." He retorts.

I laugh again. "No. You promised me a burger." I poke his chest.

"Then can we?" Tyler asks and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively.

"No!" I shout.

"Leyla!" He whines.

"Tyler!" I say in the same whiney voice.

I felt like he should've worked out by now that I had never done the deed so to speak. I mean Connor was my first and only boyfriend, and Tyler admitted that he had scared him away so that part of the relationship had never happened. He might have put it out to everybody and anybody like some horny mutt but that wasn't me. I wasn't slutty Sophie and I wasn't some horny dog. I was a mess of a vampire. A mess of a teenager.

"Come on, Aquarius." I grab Tyler's hand and pull him off the bed. He lets out an exaggerated sigh but allows me to lead him. I open his bedroom door before leading him down the spiral staircase.

"You two going out?" Carol asks as we rush down the stairs and to the front door.

I nod at her before offering her a very teethy grin. "Yeah, see you later Carol."

"Have a good time!" She shouts behind us.

"We will." We shout together to her before clambering into Tyler's car.

"2 Cheeseburgers, extra onion and relish. No tomato on one of those and 2 fries, coffee and a coke please." Tyler says to the waitress whilst we sit in our booth.

"I'll have those right with you." She says and I smile politely at her. She collects our menu's, which we hadn't even looked at, before walking away silently.

"That was right? You still like coffee with your burger?" Tyler checks, he knew it was but I think he wanted an excuse to start up some kind of conversation. It was slightly awkward but we were comfortable enough with each other to work this out quickly.

"Yup." I say whilst popping the 'p'.

"Its gross." Tyler's nose scrunches up in disgust.

"You're gross." I respond before sticking my tongue out at him. "So what have I done to deserve Fells over the Grill?"

"Figured you deserve it, after the full moon you know."

"Hmm, nothing to do with trying to get into my pants?"

"Nope."

"Tyler, I should probably say, its not gonna happen. Anytime soon anyway." I whisper.

"Can I ask why?"

"You know I've never had a boyfriend right? I mean Connor didn't count."

"Right and what does that have t do wi- Oh, Oh. Leyla, you know I would never force you into anything. I was just messing about, I didn't even think."

"I'm glad that's out there. We are not going to mention it again, clear?" I say and he nods. "Good, so I was thinking that maybe we could go and see a movie on Friday?"

"Sounds good." He chimes

"Glad you approve Aquarius."


End file.
